


Woe Is Us, Together

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pining, Temporary Character Death, Theres a variety here to say the least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Sometimes, Noctis' and Prompto's relationship isn't as easy as either of them hope it might be.Drabble collection done forPromptis SFW Fanweek.





	1. Another Dream About Shapeshifting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still super new to this universe and characters so I don't really know what I'm doing. Please be forgiving of any missteps and inaccuracies! I just decided to play around with the prompts for this fan week. 
> 
> This story was done for Day 1: "first kiss."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis won’t remember the first time they kissed. Not that Prompto thinks he’ll ever have the courage to try a second time.

What woke him up could’ve been the feeling in his stomach that had steadily been twisting for months, building up tension in his body even when he laid down to try to get some sleep like it felt frustrated with the inaction of his unconscious mind.

It could’ve also been the pink dawn beginning to stream in through the bedroom window. Prompto’s eyelids blinked away sleep, fluttering at the still-hazy brightness filtering through a crack in the drawn curtains. Usually they fell snugly together, blocking out most light until the sun grew high and bright enough to shine through even their heavy fabric, but chance or carelessness in their closure the night before had opened a slim channel through which the coming morning cast its tender light over the crumpled valleys of the bed.

Prompto shifted his legs, watching the sliver of light move with him. He kept his motions slow, still heavy with lingering sleep, when the glowing band jolted suddenly, snapping his eyes to his right as he tilted his head.

 _Oh_. _Of course_. What woke him had probably been Noctis.

He turned carefully onto his side, not wanting to stir his friend awake. He propped one elbow against the pillow and rested his cheek on his forearm, content to watch for the time being.

Prompto was quick to convince himself this wasn’t even within the realm of creepy, like—he wasn’t _doing_ anything. And after all, sharing a bed had become comfortable awhile ago, a natural progression from sharing a desk, a couch, a table— _space_ in general. They usually ended up like this whenever he slept over, with Prompto usually caught between the wall and Noctis’ body, and as the prince could easily sleep into next week if not for the people around him keeping him on track, Prompto usually woke up first.

So this was fine.

An easy smile fluttered across his lips as he relaxed into the sight of his best friend. He like seeing Noctis at ease, sleeping flat on his back, arms tossed out and hair down, unconscious of the pressures of his royal destiny. Though Prompto knew better, understood the unsurmountable differences in status between the two of them—knowledge that made their current friendship all the more treasured—like this it felt they didn’t have to be anything more than two guys that just cared about one another, with no strings of destiny or bloodlines attached.

They could be anything.

Everything in the current moment felt effortless and smooth, almost dream-like—though Prompto knew he couldn’t be dreaming thanks to that weird feeling in his stomach, an annoying little twist that kept him from relaxing completely into the warmth of the shared bed. He frowned gently, before scooting a little bit closer to Noctis. Maybe that would help chase it away.

 _No such luck_. The moment he inched closer he saw little more than the way his friend’s skin had started to light up with the dawn filtering through the curtains, making it glow like the inside of a clamshell. The strands of his hair and curve of his eyelashes stood out against it like little, shadows like filagree in an ornate statue. And yet he could feel the warmth radiating off of Noctis’ face unlike some frigid icon as he unwittingly drew closer

The tension in his stomach never left, knotting up his insides like his intestines were made of raggedy ropes, but as he licked his lips he sensed it was different than the usual anxiety he tried his best to deal with. 

His fingers fiddled with the edged of the pillowcase as he lifted his head and properly leaned over, tremulous as he bridged what little space remained between him and Noctis’ sleeping form. The prince’s hair fluttered against his forehead as his head tipped to the side, now fully facing Prompto, almost like he was conscious and knew those taboo thoughts running through the hopeless young man’s brain. Almost like a dare—or a request.

It didn’t last long—Prompto felt only a momentary softness on his lips before he pulled back, heart thumping and mind racing at what he’d done, even with the feeling in his stomach writhing for more. His cheeks heated as the sun outside climbed higher, the rosy pink light stretched across their bodies fading away into something brighter, revealing more and more of the room around them. Suddenly self-conscious, Prompto pressed himself away from the prince even as his stomach snarled at him. He rolled onto his other side, shaky fingers pressed to his lips as he squeezed his eyes tightly, shutting out the light starting to bleed through his eyelids as he tried to forget the velvet touch he didn’t dare savor.

Perhaps it had been only a dream after all.


	2. Began and Ended in Ellipses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the walk home from school during a rainy afternoon, Prompto has a near brush with danger that forces him to confront his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for Day 2: high school shenanigans. No warnings for this one!

Prompto had been dying to get outside all afternoon.

The grey, overcast clouds that he’d seen clustering above during lunch had fluttered down in a light flurry of rain, distracting him through the rest of his classes with a gentle _tap_ that fueled his eager energy _._ The end of the day hadn’t come quick enough.

Noctis typically got picked up from school in one of those fancy, royal cars that reflected the surrounding light like a cool crystal stream, but today he asked with little further clarification whether Prompto would like to walk home with him, a proposal he maybe _too_ readily agreed to. His house wasn’t exactly on the way to Noctis’ place, but a little more exercise wouldn’t exactly hurt him. And walking in the cool aftermath of the rain sounding fairly nice and relaxing.

He followed Noctis through the streets of the city, trusting him to know where to go as they strode casually along the sidewalk hemming in busy lanes of traffic. Idle conversation slipped in and out between the sounds of the cars and the people within them, car horns and filtering radios bouncing off the slick metal bodies, yet despite the chaos of city life lingering just besides them, a calming pall settled around them thanks to the clouded skies and moisture in the air.

The two lanes of the street were separated from each other by a tall concrete wall serving as the meridian, with the road to the right laying a fair distance down below the walkway where he and Noctis were traveling. The air smelled wet and metallic in the aftermath of the rain, the occasional puff of exhaust cutting through the natural scent. When Prompto turned his head to smile or laugh in Noctis’ direction, he could even catch a whiff of his friend’s—cologne? Noctis didn’t seem the type to pamper himself in that regard, considering his lazy attitude . Whatever the scent was, it made Prompto’s heart do a quick flip flop that instantly had him worried.

The new feelings that had risen out of his friendship for Noctis lately were—troubling to say the least. He tried his best to tamp them down or play them off as the average, platonic kind of bro-bonding typical of guys his age, but a selfish voice deep inside of him needled in moments of weakness that he _knew_ it wasn’t just that. While he’d gotten a little bit better at getting that voice to _shut up, seriously, he and Noct were_ just _friends_ , sometimes being this close to the other boy didn’t help stop his thoughts from running wild.

Space was the best remedy, so without putting much thought into it he decided to step up off the sidewalk and onto the wall of the meridian. Sure, the drop on the right-hand side was more than a little terrifying, but it put an extra foot of space both lateral and vertical that put him out of the danger zone and allowed him to collect his thoughts.

“Dude, seriously? Get down from there,” Noctis protested as Prompto started to walk along the top of the wall, arms stuck out cartoonishly as he moved along. He even took a couple of steps without looking out in front of him, causing Noctis to groan and roll his eyes and ignore his friend’s risky behavior.

“Come on, I’m not gonna fall, I’m not _that_ lame,” he insisted. It was true—he might be a bit of an intermittent klutz, but even _he_ could be trusted to walk in a straight line. Besides, the wall was decently wide, with enough space to plant both feet next to each other with a couple inches leftover in both directions.

He’d be totally fine.

And for a couple more minutes of walking, enjoying their surroundings as they moved away from the bulk of afternoon traffic, he was, up until the moment he _wasn’t_.

Prompto honestly didn’t expect it. True, his balance used to suck when he was younger, but he’d been able to do stuff like this no problem now that puberty had finally started to even out his body. He shouldn’t have had a reason to screw up, but as he placed one foot in front of the other, like he’d done a hundred times before, something changed. His leg wobbled, ankle rolling slightly as he suddenly swayed to the left and then—to his horror—over to the right as he stuck out his arms in a desperate and futile attempt to correct himself

He saw the shock start to down on Noctis’ expression a flash before his vision snapped down to where he was starting to fall, weight teetering on the very edge of the concrete wall. His heart exploded in fear as the ground ten, twenty, gods-know how many feet on the other side, jolted sharply up at him. A startled cry managed to burst from his tight lungs as he squeezed his eyes closed, preparing for the coming impact and shattering pain when something wrapped tightly around his wrist and yanked _—hard_ —hard enough that Prompto felt his arm might pop out of his shoulder socket as he was pulled violently from the brink and off of the wall.

His legs fumbled with the series of sudden changes in balance, knees wobbling as he knocked into something warm and firm that wrapped tightly around him. What was left of his dizzy grasp on his surroundings shifted critically again as his body, still secured in tight arms, plummeted towards the ground. He felt the rainwater start to soak through his uniform pants as they skidded out from underneath him, though his shirt and jacket stayed dry as Noctis held his torso tightly to his own.

Trying to put space between him and his friend had nearly gotten him killed, and in the end it didn’t even _work_ , he realized as his grasp on reality slowly fluttered back to him. They were both on the ground, Noctis half-crouched as Prompto lay stretched out with his legs half tucked beneath him. The joint between his arm and shoulder smarted, as did his tailbone, but it was the pounding of his heart in his ears and the vise in his throat constricting his airflow that troubled him most as he looked up at his friend.

Noctis’ smell, this close, was overpowering. It didn’t help his sudden dizziness.

“M….My hero…wow…” He managed after a long moment, voice finally returning as he tried to get his breathing under control. He felt like he was teetering on the brink of passing out, either from the brush with death or the fact that Noctis’ face was mere inches from his own, his arms clutched tightly about Prompto’s body. Their eyes locked, and as Prompto watched he saw Noctis take a sudden breath, as if it was the first he’d been able to draw since catching his friend. His lips parted slightly with the effort, soft pink wet with the panicked moisture of his tongue as it swiped out.

Prompto averted his eyes and tried to will away the slight trembling through his form, afraid Noctis might feel it. Another breath worked its way from Noctis’ lips, this time in the form of a sigh.

“Idiot… _told_ you that was a bad idea…” The arms around him slowly started to uncoil, though Noctis’ palm braced against Prompto’s back, keeping him vertical as he gradually regained the ability to sit up on his own.

“Gimme a break…” He groaned, voice recovering from the previous scare, “you gonna give me a safety lecture?”

“Watch it…you would’ve been splatted all over the ground if I didn’t catch you.” After a moment, Prompto let Noctis help him too his feet, hands staying on his body a little longer than what was probably needed. Weird. Though he _had_ just nearly fallen to either death or serious injury.

He pushed the thought from his mind with a tense smile.

“Too bad, maybe if I’d busted something you would’ve been able to sign my cast,” he joked, struggling to return to normalcy and ignore that weird, contemplative expression Noctis’ face took on at his comments. Like, _jeez_ , he was fine. On solid ground and everything.

There wasn’t any need to worry any further. And yet, even as their walk continued—Prompto’s pace slightly slowed, thanks to the stinging in his legs and distracting numbness in his arm—the clouds above starting to sprinkle more rain down on the city below, the way Noctis looked at him didn’t change until the got to his home, where he insisted Prompto spend the night in lieu of walking back in the again-worsening rain.

He didn’t refuse. 


	3. Our Blood Will Dry in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A risky night-time hunt goes terribly wrong and forces Noctis into some desperate, adrenaline-fueled reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for Day 3: "the moment one realized they were in love with the other" except instead of fluff I went right for the jugular. Warning for blood and temporary character death.

It comes like a punch to the chest.

Or maybe a stab to the heart, but that’s stupid, because despite the aim of the blade in his direction it’s not _him_ who’s currently being run through right before Noctis’ very eyes. He imagines the tearing pain and fear surging through his body might feel similar but still, it’s Prompto who screams because its his flesh and skin that’d being ripped apart by the sword of a Ronin thrusting through his body in one clean blow that forces the hilt all the way up to his chest. The daemon’s strong arms wrench the sword in the air, carrying Prompto’s form briefly off of his feet before flinging him off into the inky blue of the surrounding night. Noctis’ hears the impact, and it might just be the fault of the pained, angry yell that deafens in his own ears but he doesn’t hear Prompto scream or cry out when he falls.

Noctis briefly cuts his eyesight down the grassy hill in the direction of the impact, catching flashes of pale skin and blond hair in the dull moonlight. Limbs seem heavy and weightless at the same time as Prompto’s body rolls with bloody momentum before coming to a stop half rested on his shoulder with his head tilted back up at the night sky.

The sight has Noctis’ heart beating in fury.

The ronin barely has a chance to turn, blood from its blade slapping against the grass in globs still unnaturally bright even in the dark before it falls, bisected by a blade that vanishes into blue light the moment it exits the other side of the daemon’s body. Only when the last of the creatures finally lays dead upon the ground does Noctis’ anger dissolve into panic.

They’d been separated halfway through the battle by the rest of their party, but Noctis’ had thought they could handle this on their own. Neither one of them were weaklings—it should have been fine, but now Prompto’s laying on the ground and from this far away Noctis can’t even tell if he’s still breathing _._

He launches his blade and nearly loses his balance when he warps to Prompto’s side, hand fumbling with the sword’s grip as he pitches forward onto the loose, dark earth besides his friend.

“H-Hey, come on Blondie, get up—“ He lightly smacks the side of his friend’s head, all lingering adrenaline turning to cold fear in his stomach when Prompto doesn’t respond. For a last hopeful moment it feels like a joke, an illusion, but reality stabs its way home and refuses to move its poisoned tip from his heart as a press of fingers to his friend’s neck confirm the absolutely unthinkable, worst case scenario.

 _Gods_ , no. Please.

They all knew the risk inherent in midnight hunts, but had all agreed the extra gil was well worth the risk. The easy way they’d weighed the danger against the alluring rewards now sunk in his stomachbecause nothing, _nothing_ could possibly be worth _this_.

Noctis knew, at least he _thought_ he’d knew this whole trip wasn’t some kind of walk in the park—more like a trek through often rugged, often violent wilderness—but he’d felt he’d understood well enough the danger inherent in the world, the danger heightened by his status and circumstance. Loss had been stamped into his skin so many times it was a wonder he didn’t have some serious bruises.

He should have learned by now how quickly important things could be taken—in an instant, with little forewarning nor time to say goodbye nor properly mourn—but to have it play out right before his eyes,a life he cared about snuffed out with little more than a sound or a chance to properly _try_ to save it sends a chill down his spine like the bone is alive yet shuddering in the kind of final throes Prompto’d never had a moment to feel before he’d been struck down—

 _—Dead_.

The word hammers into Noctis’ skull over and over again even as he tries to will himself past it, transport to some kind of reality where he can think clearly and figure out how to _fix_ this, because it _can’t_ end here—not when there hadn’t even been a moment for _goodbye_.

Instead his hands come to helplessly cradle his friend’s face, the weight heavy in his palms, his skin pale and lifeless—a taunting specter of a scene that’d played out in his head for awhile, now, whenever he’d been lying besides Prompto watching him sleep safely in wherever they’d stopped for the night, and imaging everything he wanted to say and do, everything that’d been so sidetracked and yet so strengthened by this trip.

Blood trickles to a stop at the tip of Prompto’s chin, dead eyes brightened only by the intermittent moonlight as they stare straight through Noctis’ face. His fingers tremble and nearly let Prompto’s head fall back against the grass.

Gods, this wasn’t what he’d wanted for him. This wasn’t what he wanted for _any_ of them, but Prompto most of all—he should be back home, there should still _be_ a home and he should be safe, not out here risking life and limb for some light-hearted sense of loyalty Noctis had taken for granted ’til the consequences had slammed into him within the inky midnight pall of this godsforsaken hunt.

And yet Prompto had stuck by him heedless of the kind of danger that’d struck him down and bled him out against some hill deep in the infernal dark, and even as his eyes burn with tears and his heart twists in sorrow he knows without doubt Prompto will do it again, by recklessness or accident or sacrifice because—crazy as it is—he _cares_ with all his life has to give.

Briefly, Noctis closes his eyes and leans down to rest his forehead against Prompto’s, the clamminess making his brow twitch. He realizes, in the last quiet moment he allows himself, that given such the terrible, changeable world, there’s no longer much of a reason to hold anything back himself.

The agony of unspoken words long memorized lingers upon his lips, chafed with his own harsh breathing, and as he swallows down resolve and finally regains control of his racing thoughts, he knows he can’t leave them alone in a place Prompto will never hear them any longer—not after this.

He opens his eyes and raises his head and jabs his hand out into the dark still clinging around them, drawing from the Armiger in a spark of blue that flashes for a brief moment before his hands close around a fragile feather lit by flame, the only source of steady light apart from the shrouded, sorrowful moon.

It’s his only hope.

He tastes blood and dirt as he pressed the knuckles of Prompto’s hand against his lips, eyes unnatural, bright and focused as his hands force his friend’s fist closed around the down, clasping like a prayer or a wordless confession as flames explode from within.

The both of them take a sudden breath together. 


	4. Though Underexposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets badly injured after a mid-battle landslide, leaving Noctis to figure out how to fix things before it’s too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for Day 4: "please don't leave me" and hurt/comfort. Lots of emphasis on the hurt here. Warnings for blood/gore/injury and some severe hand trauma, so yeah.

In hindsight, fighting a behemoth at the edge of the cliff was a bad idea. However, at the time _ending_ the battle had seemed much more advantageous than trying to lure it away into less dicey territory. Noctis’ muscles had ached and they were nearly scraping the bottom in terms of curatives, so he’d focused on taking the creature down even as the battle forced his back closer and closer towards the precipitous cliff.

Just as Noctis felt he might give out from exhaustion, the rapid-fire combo of a greatsword and bullet to the behemoth’s skull finally cracked it wide open, sending the beast reeling into its death throes. Preemptive victory cries went up from his companions, and Noctis opened his mouth to join them when the behemoth crashed against the ground and sent violent shockwaves trembling through the earth that didn’t stop even when the creature’s death throes jerked to a halt.

Noctis stuck his arms out, balance suddenly thrown off at the vibrations roiling underneath his feet. His eyes widened, sweeping about the cracks suddenly forming in the stone below, one in particular zig-zagging sharply between his legs. He swore as the earth under one foot shifted, suddenly lower than the other.

He shouted out a warning and prepared himself to warp over away from the earth breaking apart beneath him, to where he thought the rest of his party stood, until he remembered Prompto was farther away from them, closer to the edge of the cliff that had started to tumble down towards the ground far below. Ignoring Ignis’ cries of warning, he sprinted towards his other friend, who seemed dazed—had he been hit by some kind of ailment during the battle none of them had noticed?—and grabbed the wrist still extended out in front on him, gun clasped in his fingers.

Noctis opened his mouth to shout Prompto into action when the ground beneath the both of them gave completely away.

The world up-ended around Noctis as he fell, hand squeezing tightly around Prompto’s wrist in a desperate attempt to secure himself though his friend was in the same predicament. He curled his arm over his head and tucked his chin towards his chest, hoping to protect his skull as he tumbled down the cliffside, body battered by stones and debris as the landslide carried him down, down, _down_ —

Despite his vise grip around Prompto’s wrist, the force of collapsing rock slamming into his back and chest soon winded him, sending crushing pain wheezing through his lungs—enough to force him to loosen his hold. Before he could react he felt Prompto’s arm jerk out of his hold, his desperate cry of the blonde’s name drowned out by the deafening crumble of stone and earth and one awful, chilling _scream_.

He had no further breath himself when he finally impacted the ground below, his voice hollow at the sharp pain in his ribs as he rolled down the rocky, uneven incline. More stones bounced and clattered around him, one catching the top of his head with a sudden, stinging pain. He winced, curling in further on himself as he let his body tumble to a stop, hunched and still as he listened to the sounds around him, waiting for the thundering noise to stop.

Once Noctis was fairly sure the slide had ground to a halt, he opened up from his curled position, palms planted as flat as they could on the rough ground as he propped himself up on his hands and knees. He coughed and knit his eyebrows together, trying to force away the dizziness from his vision. _Ugh_.

After a couple moments of steady breathing, he managed to push himself up into a crouching position and took a look around, trying to find where he’d landed—and more importantly, where Prompto had gone.

He saw nothing, immediately, aside from broken rock and earth strewn about. The chaos of the landslide must have had tossed them apart from one another. He could no longer see Prompto, but the terrible scream he’d heard as they’d tumbled down the cliff turned his stomach to ice as he coughed more dust from his lungs, trying to squint through the haze.

“Prom?” He called, voice rough from exertion and dirt, too weak to carry far. He swallowed, getting more saliva into his throat before trying again. “Prom? You okay?”

He strained his ears, trying to hear a response and not think about the likelihood that Prompto had been knocked unconscious—or worse. He stilled even his breathing, though the blood pounding in his ears refused to quiet.

Thankfully, he could still hear the muffled sobbing despite it.

Noctis pushed him up to his feet so quickly he nearly lost his balance, boots slipping against the crumbled rock as he surged in the direction of the crying. It couldn’t possibly belong to anyone else, and as the noise grew louder and clearer Noctis’ stomach knotted tighter and tighter in fear of what he was about to find.

He carefully rounded a particularly large rock, shaking hands propped up against it as he scanned the ground, eyes falling on the dusty boot that abruptly came into view. He shoved against the rock, rushing over to his downed friend.

Prompto was splayed out flat against his back—or as flat as he could be lying with broken, scattered rocks stabbing into his spine. His body was splotched with dust and half covered in rocks, his face turned away from Noctis’, though he could hear his moans of pain all too clearly. Despite his friend’s battered state, relief washed over Noctis as he slid down to Prompto’s side, grasping the largest rock pinning him down. At least he was still alive.

But the moment Noctis tried to pry the rock off of Prompto’s limb, his body jerked like he’d been shocked by lightning. His head whipped around, eyes wide and wild with pain as he screeched. Noctis started and nearly dropped the rock, but managed to toss it to the side before his numb fingers lost their grip. He fell to one knee, trying to clear away the rest of the debris as Prompto curled on his side and clawed viciously at his trapped forearm.

“Prom, _hey_ , what’s going on?”

Prompto could only shake his head, cries mindless from pain Noctis still didn’t understand. He felt ill with worry as he finally cleared off the last of the rubble, his vision suddenly going off-kilter as he tried to comprehend what was underneath.

It looked like some kind of disgusting red flower had bloomed from Prompto’s wrist, taking the place of his hand. Strips of flesh and bone were only barely visible thanks to the blood pouring from the horrible wound, running in streams down his arm and dripped onto the dirt below. Prompto got one brief glimpse of his hand before he choked and jerked his head to the side, eyes screwed shut. He managed to bite his lip for a couple seconds before he couldn’t help it and vomited, a dribble of fluid splattered out onto the ground.

Noctis’ sight churned, stomach tempted to follow suit.

Prompto’s gloved hand came to press up against his mouth, teeth biting into his knuckle as he fought to stay conscious. As Noctis watched, his mangled hand twitched with involuntary movement, as if wanting to join its sibling in smothering Prompto’s cries.

His face blanched, eyes moving away to stare at nothing for a moment, though the image of Prompto’s injured hand refused to leave. Noctis squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, but the pained little gasps and wheezes and muffled whimpers of _gods no_ made it difficult.

It wasn’t like Noctis hadn’t dealt with severe injuries before, but somehow cuts and gashes and gunshot wounds to the torso or limbs seemed less bad than _this_. It disturbed him on a deeper, more visceral level than the usual wounds he’d witnessed. Prompto’s hand no longer looked like it even belonged to a _person_ any more.

Noctis swallowed, feeling acid start to creep up into the back of his throat. _Gods_ , disgusting as this was he wasn’t going to let it get the better of him, not when Prompto desperately needed his help to get through this. Any further hesitation on his part pushed Prompto further and further away from the help he needed to get his hand back to normal. If he suffered any kind of long-lasting damage after this, Noctis would never let himself off the hook.

He had a potion on hand, but if Prompto’s bones were crushed out of alignment—and there was no way they weren’t—it wouldn’t do much good. Curatives could fix fractures and cracks providing the bone had mostly kept together, but Prompto’s hand had been flattened beneath the rock, and Noctis knew all those tiny, pin-like bones were probably smashed out of place. Giving him a potion would probably do more harm than good at this point.

Noctis hissed under his breath, trying to weigh his options.

He couldn’t warp with Prompto—and probably _shouldn’t_ , considering how bad the sudden movement would hurt his hand—but he could probably go to get help on his own and direct the others down to where they were. Sheer as the terrain was, Gladio and Ignis had access to the car and any supplies there they could use to help get Prompto up the incline to safety. He summoned his sword back into his hand, eyes flickering all over the broken rubble of the cliffside until they landed on a chunk of rock near the top that looked fairly stable. It was bit of a long shot, but if he made it he could swing his way up and get Prompto rescue all the quicker.

He strengthened his stance, rearing back to throw his sword to the point he’d fixed on, when—

“W-Wait!” Noctis froze at the voice, shuddery and raw like it’d been scraped up from the rugged terrain beneath them. Fingers—the _undamaged_ set, his mind grimly provided—grasped at the leg of his jeans, twitching with lingering strength as they struggled to hang on.

“Please…don’t leave me…”

Noctis’ heart plunged into his gut.

 _Shit_. Did Prompto really think he was gonna just abandon him? He opened his mouth, but found he didn’t know what to say. Prompto just kept going, like talking was the only thing he could manage to do, but then he started _moving_.

“Don’t…don’t leave me behind…I can…” To Noctis’ horror Prompto placed his mangled hand besides the other against the ground and, after a terse second, tried putting weight on it. He dropped to his knees, either on purpose of because the agonized cry Prompto let out sapped the rest of his strength.

“Hey, don’t— _stop it_ , all right?” His voice came out a little harsher than he wanted, perhaps, but he hated seeing that mess of flesh and blood tremble and twitch and try to work like a normal hand would. He braced a palm against Prompto’s shoulder, pushing weight off the crushed hand as best as he could without touching any other injuries he might not be aware of. Noctis could already tell from the pain smarting through his own body that he’d have more than a few cuts and bruises to take care of later, once they were back safely with the rest of their party.

He lowered his head when Prompto failed to look at him. He squeezed his friend’s shoulder as firmly as he felt he could.

“I’m not going to leave you, all right? Just trying to figure out how to get you some help. Okay?”

After a moment, Prompto managed to nod, his eyes slipping up to meet Noctis’ for a scant moment before they returned to the ground beneath him, arms losing their last bit of foolish strength.

Noctis took a deep breath as he finally got Prompto to lay back down on his side, trying to reign in his train of thought once more now that his friend wasn’t actively trying to make his injury worse.

He knew the smarter course of action was still to leave Prompto and get help as quickly as possible, but the way his eyes screwed shut through the tears—like he was trying to hold back despite the fact that if there was ever a reason to cry, a mutilated hand would _definitely_ be it in Noctis’ opinion—kept him from leaving Prompto’s side. Rationality begged him to leave, but the memory of Prompto grabbing onto him, whispering through his ravaged voice, _begging_ he not leave kept him glued in that patch of blood-splattered rock, trying to think of a new plan.

At some point he’d started petting Prompto’s hair—as a means to keep his friend calm or ground himself, he wasn’t sure—fingers stroking through the locks matted with dirt and probably blood. Noctis was bleeding too, he could see the open abrasion on his arms and feel something wet trickle down the side of his temple, but his own injuries felt superficial, especially compared to Prompto’s grievous one. He was well enough to move, to walk, to help his friend along as he needed it.

And he _desperately_ needed it.

Noctis wished he had something to properly splint Prompto’s hand before he started moving him, but they were surrounded by little more than rocks and half buried grass. The bandana from around his friend’s arm, loosened but thankfully not lost in the fall, helped to barely keep his hand together—as well as hide it from Prompto’s dazed eyes.

The cry of pain that came when Noctis slung his uninjured arm over his shoulder was inevitable. He set his expression tightly and tried to power through it as he forced Prompto to lean against him as he rose

“Y-Yeah, I know….sucks, right?” He voice lifted into a grim levity as he watched Prompto’s boots numbly scrape against the uneven earth. He half-expected Prompto to hang completely limp, but to Noctis’ surprise he managed to support at least part of his weight. The tips of his feet dragged against the ground as he tried to walk in time with Noctis, but at least he was lucid enough to _try_.

It was a good enough sign to convince Noctis to continue.

He glanced towards the fallen cliffside, realizing he hadn’t bothered to look up since they’d fallen down here. It was far—far enough that he marveled the fact that, as terribly injured as Prompto was, it hadn’t been worse—but not necessarily insurmountable. In fact, the cliffside’s collapse might even _help_ him hike back up, considering the pile of debris near the bottom had created a slight, more manageable incline.

Despite that scrap of good luck, Noctis knew the cliffside was probably incredibly unstable thanks to the collapse, but going around would take too long and run the risk of getting lost further away from the rest of their party. He placed the sole of his boot firmly against a rock that looked fairly sturdy, testing it for a couple of seconds before leaning it weight on it and easing him and Prompto up atop it.

So far so good. Noctis allowed himself a sliver of optimism as he sought out his next foothold. It crumbled a bit underneath him, sending a couple of pebbles tumbling downwards, but otherwise held. He squeezed his forearm tightly about Prompto’s waist, supporting him close as they start climbing.

Noctis grew so used to the sound of his own haggard breathing and little more, that he started and nearly lost his balance when Prompto spoke up, voice so thin and worn he didn’t catch what was being said though it was right next to his ear.

“Prom? What’s that?”

His friend’s eyes were glassy even when he blinked to try to clear them. Prompto’s sigh sounded rough, like what he said had him too exhausted to try again.

“Guess….guess I won’t be taking any more pictures….huh?”

Noctis felt sick. He saw the bound hand had started to bleed through the bandana, staining the little white bone designs a deep red. He tore his eyes away, focusing back on the rocky path he’s trying to carve out.

“Dude, shut up. We’ll get you someplace where they can fix this kind of thing. It’ll be fine, all right?” Noctis tone, though wavering, offered no room for debate. Not that Prompto was up to fighting—he merely nodded weakly before hanging his head forward like it weighed more than the rest of his limp body. Their steps fell out of pace with each other as Prompto supported less and less of his own weight, but Noctis wasn’t about to let that stop them. Not yet. 

Before long, the sun started to crest over the damaged edge of the cliff up above. Noctis panted, old dust and new sweat crusting uncomfortably on his skin. There was so much more ahead.

He was starting to really feel his injuries now, as any remaining adrenaline started to ebb away, replaced by weariness. He longed for safety, for a warm bed, a tent, the backseat of the car, _anything_. He wanted to lay down besides his friends, besides _Prompto_ , comforted in the knowledge that he was going to get the help he needed and come out of this as if nothing had ever happened. He wanted to wake up to Prompto laughing, camera nestled in its customary hand as he admired the pictures he’d snapped of Noctis drooling in his sleep.

A new wetness broke down his skin from the edge of his scalp. He took a deep breath, lungs tightening. The edge of the cliff finally eclipsed the sun, the rocks around him starting to shadow a deep, rusty brown.

Noctis finally stopped, legs wobbling as he rested the side not supporting Prompto against a particular large rock his mind couldn’t currently figure out how to tackle. He just needed to rest for a moment, though he knew it was a bad idea to stop. Prompto’s eyes were closed, skin paler than usual. The blood stained in his blond hair looked brighter. Fresher. That wasn’t good.

But Noctis’ legs weren’t listening to his commands. He winced, fingers curling, nails scraping against the rock. Damn it. _Damn it_.

He lifted his head, blinking against the fading sunlight above, and before he sagged against the rock and passed out, he thought he heard a voice—close, far, he couldn’t tell past the sudden ringing of heartbeat in his ears—call his name.

* * *

Noctis did, in fact, wake up drooling, but the sounds of Prompto’s muffled laughter and click of his camera was sadly absent.

But the sight of his friend laying in the bed besides him was just as good.

Noctis sat up quickly, but a throbbing in his head forced him back down with a wince. He rubbed his palm against his temple as he kept himself propped up on the elbow, blinking away the spots of color that’d started to pop in his vision.

He managed to identify the white walls and charts common to a clinic around them, sending a wave of relief through his body. _Good_. Prompto had been taken somewhere safe. From his own bed, Noctis could see that his right hand now sat resting against his chest, completely wrapped up in a thick white cast. Though the injury was hidden from view, Noctis’ breath hitched at the memory.

He hoped they’d been able to fix it.

Noctis stayed, watching, until Prompto finally started to stir. After a long moment his eyelids started to flutter, eventually opening up in slits of hazy blue that blearily focused on Noctis before taking in their surroundings.

“Oh…hey…” As raspy as Prompto’s voice sounded, it was a hell of a lot better than the agonized cries from before. Noctis managed a smile and a tiny wave.

“Hey yourself.” He shifted onto his side, mindful of the soreness of his own injuries. He could see the cuts and abrasion had been mostly healed—probably thanks to a potion or two—but the slight sting of regrown flesh remained. “You doing all right?”

Prompto’s right arm jerked as he tried to give a thumbs up. His brow furrowed, then relaxed when he glanced down to his chest.

“Oh….right.” He shook his head slightly, as if trying to clear away the same image that was permanently burned into Noctis’ own mind.

“Ugh….that was… _really_ not fun…” Prompto moaned, his other hand coming to rest atop the cast.

“Does it hurt?” Noctis whispered, studying his friend’s face. “Like…not to rub it in but…that might’ve been the worst thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Jeez…” Prompto laughed, though his voice stayed low and muted. “It _was_ pretty nasty though. Least I can’t really see it anymore.”

A lump formed in Noctis’ throat as he watched Prompto caressed his injured hand. He tried to put the bloody image behind him and focus on the present.

“I’m…I just hope they fixed it up right. For like….your camera and all.”

Prompto tilted his head, looking away from his cast as he looked across to the other bed, expression now tinged with something that looked unfortunately like guilt.

“Y’know…when I woke up from surgery…Ignis told me that you’d passed out carrying me….had your head pretty bashed up from the fall…you didn’t have to do that just to save my camera hand.” Prompto wiggled his free fingers. “I could live with just one, probably,” he tried to joke, though Noctis wasn’t buying it.

“Dude, come on, sometimes your pictures are the only things that keep this trip bearable.” He folded he tucked his hands into his armpits in an attempt to look serious, wincing softly at the sting. “Wasn’t gonna let some stupid rock take that away from you.”

Thankfully, that guilty expression of Prompto’s soon devolved to one of gratitude. Now feeling better himself, Noctis shifted and extricated one arm from around his chest. His hand groped out as he cleared the small space between them. Prompto, thankfully, took the hint and met him halfway with a shy lock of fingers.

Their joined hands hung between the beds, a periodic, comforting squeeze passing from one to the other until neither knew who’d started it. Noctis watches Prompto start to slip back into sleep, and just when he’s about to follow suit and get more much needed rest, he hears something small and soft that has his waking up with warmth.

“Thanks for not leaving me behind.”


	5. Hope This Heart Goes First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a vision of his and Noctis’ domestic future—or is it the present?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for Day 5, for the marriage prompt. Mostly fluff, slight angst, and light omegaverse. Let me know what you think and if I'm getting a better grasp on these characters.

This is a dream.

Prompto doesn’t recognize the ceiling above him when he first wakes up, nor does he know the bedroom surroundings when he sits himself up and takes a look around. It isn’t a caravan, nor a hotel room, nor even his room or Noctis’ back in Insomnia. He doesn’t recognize any of the fancy fixtures or heavy furniture, though the filigree decorating them in elegant patterns and symbols seems kind of familiar.

He does, however recognize the man laying in the bed besides him—though why and  _how_  Noctis ended up besides him with his shirt off and his naked torso on full display from underneath the tangled covers escapes him.

Prompto manages to wake Noctis up when he jerks and yelps in surprise—truly a momentous feat, meaning it all  _couldn’t_  be real, right?—and just as he’s about to apologize for whatever might have happened between them, if it’d even happened,  _oh god_  a common omega can  _not_  do this with a royal, even if they’re friends, Prompto knows that, when a hand reaches up and grabs the hair on the back of his head and pulls him down in for—

_Oh_. That’s.

That’s a  _kiss_.

His eyes blossom wide open, flush pooling into his cheeks as he stares. Kissing with one’s eyes open is  _super_  awkward, especially when Noctis looks so calm and pleased like he’s done this a hundred times before.

“Morning, sunshine,” The alpha murmurs once their lips had parted and wow, Prompto’s never heard that word on those lips directed at  _him_ , and in the aftermath of that kiss he really,  _really_  likes this.

“ _Muh_ …morning…” he manages, struggling to get ahold of his idiot brain as it tries to process and put together everything happening to him. But somewhere in between Noct starting to card his fingers through Prompto’s hair and pressing their foreheads together, he decides to give up on thinking for a bit.

Noctis is—mercifully—clothed underneath the covers, as is Prompto, though after a couple more minutes of kissing he almost wishes they weren’t. He runs his fingers through Noctis’ hair as he shifts, now half atop him, their chests pressed together.  It slips through his fingers like soft, metallic sheets of rain. Had his hair always been this long? Not that it mattered.

Gods. Prompto feels he could spend the rest of his life in this bed, tangled up in the sheets and Noctis and actually  _kissing_  and nuzzling and doing all the things bonded, wedded couples did.

The bands on their fingers and the tingling warmth on the back of his neck hadn’t escaped Prompto’s notice.  

Though the surroundings are foreign, Noct is there and his smell is the same—that familiar musk that gets Prompto’s heart skipping beats when it presses up against his nose and into his senses. He hates leaving this comforting embrace when Noctis finally decides it’s time to get up—again,  _weird_ , but he keeps close and gives him another kiss on the side of the neck and it’s enough to make the omega forget how strange this all is.

Somehow, the home— _their_  home?—manages to look regal but lived in at the same time, in no small part due to their two scents settling around in a gentle perfume. Prompto feels at ease, able to sit down at the table in the elegant kitchen and pick at Noctis’ slightly sad attempt at eggs while enjoying the far more successful cup of tea in a bright, slightly chipped chocobo mug. He bites back a snicker at the idea of the alpha enjoying  _tea_  and takes a sip. There’s just enough cream and honey to mask the slight bitterness and it’s  _nice_.

It’s all nice.

Everything around Prompto vibrates, gently, like plucked strings of light. He floats, melting into easy conversation as he loses himself in the smile of his alpha, his husband, his Noctis.

It was just a dream.

But maybe Prompto could stay asleep just a little bit longer.


	6. Lick Clean the Mirth You Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a hard time accepting Noctis’ need to spoil him when life on the road is a little lean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did "Noctis spoiling Prompto" for Day 6's prompt! No warnings here aside from some reference food/diet issues.

Prompto was dying to finally stretch his legs after what felt like _forever_ in the car.

He was mostly used to long stretches of driving, but for some reason today he’d been even antsier than normal, so when Ignis finally agreed to pull off and park at the nearest pitstop, Prompto practically launched himself up and over the door before he managed to fumble the lock open.

He promised he wouldn’t stray far as he popped out of the car, joints in his knees popping as he finally got a chance to stand. Prompto liked exploring new places, even if they were tiny little pitstops, and especially if they looked promising, as this one did. Noctis seemed fairly content to follow in his tracks, trailing him through to one of the buildings branching off from the gas station that looked like it sold food.

The inside was nothing fancy, but the dusty rose walls and white tile floors looked clean and neat enough to be promising. Prompto browsed the aisles of colorful snacks, commenting on the packaging and wondering at the taste with intermittent commentary from Noctis, until he noticed a counter placed near the back of the shop with a couple large glass cases dimly lit up from within.

Prompto meandered closer, boots scuffing against the tile as he peered inside of the main case, eyes wide and shimmering.

Three shelves separated the case, each occupied with a different types of treat delicately molded from shiny plastic. He placed his hands up against the glass, audibly gasping as his eyes fell upon the top shelf. The clear tray sported four shiny red risers, each presented what looked like a classic crepe—except these were folded over one another and stuffed with fruit, chocolate, and even _ice cream_ sculpted so realistically he could already feel his stomach growl.

“Oooh, dude, these look _awesome_.” Prompto fawned over the displays at Noctis sidled up besides him. They might be plastic, but his mouth was already watering. 

Ice cream wasn’t exactly common on the road, even at fancier stops like this one, and ice cream in crepes? Forget about it. Prompto had never even _thought_ of that before, but now the combination just made so much sense. The sight of the pretty treats had Prompto’s heart leaping.

He really wanted it.

But they’d already eaten this morning when packing up, and things had been fairly tight lately thanks to a couple unexpected but unavoidable repairs to the Regalia. They’d really have to tighten their belts—literally too—until they found another means of raising money.

Prompto slumped his shoulders, trying not to feel _too_ disappointed. It wasn’t like he hadn’t gone without food before, even when they _had_ had the money for it. Even with the variety and quality of food they had on the road thanks to Ignis, even with the constant trekking and battling they engaged with on the near-daily, Prompto still tried to be _mindful_ of what he was putting in his body. It wouldn’t do if he got lazy and sluggish and slowed them down.

He was only trying to think of the whole group and not just himself. That was it!

“Gonna end up losing you to that crepe if I’m not careful,” Noctis started, arm sliding over Prompto’s shoulder. “Want one?”

Prompto reluctantly pushed himself away from the case, suddenly hyper-aware of how openly he’d been ogling the treats there. Great. Now Noctis felt like he _had_ to get it for him. He honestly felt a little guilty whenever the prince gave into his whims and suggestions, even at the cost of the day’s itinerary.

“Eh, they look kind of expensive, don’t you think?”

“You sure?” Noctis pointed at the price listed on the menu. “It’s not _that_ bad.”

Prompto snorted lightly. Sure, the crepe wasn’t exactly worth its weight in gold, but there was really no need to splurge on something that’d be gone in like what, a couple minutes? And what if he ended up dropping it like an idiot, or not liking it? Nuh uh. Not worth it.

“Nah, it’s fine, I’ll live. We should probably be saving our money, it’s not like I _need_ it anyway…”

He tried to protest, but Noctis wasn’t buying it. He was, instead, buying the ___ with some gil he’s scraped up from his front pocket. Prompto let out a small whine, briefly trying to grasp at Noctis’ elbow and _insist_ he was fine, really, he didn’t need it—

Before he could protest further, Noctis’ lips quickly pecked against his own, effectively shutting him up as his cheeks pinked. He fidgeted in place, watching as the clerk took the gil and passed the order ticket down to the prep counter.

He pulled at a loose seam of his glove as he watched the employee expertly groom a fresh crepe on a large, circular pan before topping it high with ice cream, whipped cream, and fruit before folding it up and placing the last, finishing touches of toppings. He hesitated when she handed it over the counter with a cheerful smile, prompting Noct to grab it with a low _thanks_ and pass it over into his hands.

The crepe looked even more loaded with sweets than the plastic models in the display. Prompto felt like a bride holding some kind of bouquet, except stuffed full of cream and strawberry sauce and a ton of fruit including a couple types Prompto wasn’t sure he’d ever seen before.

The scoop of buttery yellow ice cream nestled on top had even been molded into the head of a chocobo, complete with little blue candies for eyes.

“It’s…it’s _huge_ …” And adorable, and smelled amazing. He could probably eat the whole thing on his own, but he faltered and awkwardly glanced over to the prince.

“Help a guy out, please Noct? I don’t think I can pack all that in…” He patted his stomach with a grimace. Noctis shot him a short disbelieving glance before shrugging.

“Suppose it’s better to split the blame if Specs gets mad at us.”

Prompto tried to get Noctis to take the first bite, but the prince staunchly refused until the ice cream started to get slightly runny and Prompto finally sighed and gave in, getting a mouthful of warm crepe and ice cream and a dab of whipped cream on his nose. He wrinkled his face and lifted his hand, about to rub it off when Noctis suddenly leaned in and lapped it off of the tip, causing his cheeks to flush pink.

“ _Ew_ , dude, haven’t washed my face in _days_ ,” Prompto groused, scrubbing his hand over his nose with a frown as Noctis snagged another bite of the crepe. “You’re probably gonna get some kind of disease or something from all the stuff we’ve been fighting.”

The prince rolled his eyes as he chewed, a bit of strawberry pulp clinging to his lips. Prompto almost wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine, but then Noct started to move towards the shop’s exit, drawing Prompto along with him.

“That’s for being weird about letting me spoil you.” He nudged the crepe back into Prompto’s hand, mindful of the trail of melted vanilla slowly trickling down the side. “Come on, this thing’s gonna melt if you don’t start eating like you mean it.”

Prompto almost never ate without overthinking, but maybe Noctis was right. Maybe he needed to let it go every once and awhile and let his boyfriend do something nice in those precious moments they had that _didn’t_ involve life-or-death.

So this time he took back the crepe a little more eagerly than before, licking off the ice cream leaking down the side before taking a bite that was way too big for his mouth.

“Just saying,” Prompto started halfway through chewing, the sweet treat making him forget what manners he had, “I get sugar high from this? Your fault.”

Noctis smirked, pushing open the door to the shop, breeze fluttering around them both as they stepped back out into the warm sun. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take responsibility for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you guys like how I'm doing so far and if you have any future suggestions for what I could write for this ship.


	7. Glue Me in the Arms of He Who Loves Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis insists on keeping close to his best friend after Prompto’s brush with death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for Day 7, "bed sharing!" This is a sequel to the third drabble in this collection, with more comfort instead of pain.

For the first time, neither Ignis of Gladio had argued with him when he’d practically demanded they stay in a hotel. Usually, with viable and accessible havens nearby the senior members of their party would fight the unnecessary expense, but this time they’d both agreed with little hesitation. Noctis hated to think it might’ve been due to the fact that he looked truly shaken up, but he couldn’t help it. Seeing Prompto bleeding and _dead_ had rocked him down to the bone, and he needed four sturdy walls and a roof and a _real_ bed before he could even dream about feeling normal again.

Prompto’s current state might’ve helped convince them as well. Though conscious and, most importantly, _alive_ , he wasn’t acting near his usual exuberant self. In fact, he’d barely moved of his own accord at all since he’d first taken that breath back on the battlefield. He’d moaned and muttered a couple phrases in response to questions his friends had asked him, but had otherwise leaned almost his full weight against Noctis even when he’d insisted he could walk back to the Regalia himself. After the second time Prompto nearly tripped and fell back down into the mud, the prince had looked to Gladio, eyes pleading.

After that, Prompto had been passed from the shield’s arm, to the backseat of the car, to Noctis’ lap, then back to Gladio until they parked and got their key and shut the door to the hotel room behind them, _finally_ sealing out the dark and bathing everything in warm, slightly jittery light from the fixtures. Only there, with Prompto settled on one of the two beds, did Noctis finally feel he could relax.

He felt the night’s stress and exhaustion drag on his bones as he kicked his boots off and under the nightstand so he didn’t have to look at the reddish earth caked to the soles. He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling sweat and grime clinging to his scalp. He should probably wipe his face or rinse his body or _something_ before succumbing to sleep, but he only really wanted to do one thing in particular.

So he settled in the bed besides Prompto, one arm coming to rest over the sleeping boy’s waist as he propped his head up on the palm of the other. Ignis and Gladio exchanged glances.

“What?” Noctis growled, hand splaying over Prompto’s stomach.

“Nothing at all.”

“Easy there, princess.”

They both spoke in unison, before Gladio decided to hole up in the shower and Ignis moved over to the other bed, where he lay and massaged the bridge of his nose while pointedly looking out the window, as if trying to rub away the reflective yellow markings of the road from where they’d probably burned into his eyes. Noctis slowly lowered his head, returning his attention to Prompto.

Well, he looked a lot better than he had a few hours back at least.

In hindsight, Noctis shouldn’t have expected the Phoenix Down to be an instant heal, but he’d thought Prompto would have bounced back by now. Sure, they’d arrived in the dead of night, a time where any reasonable person would be asleep, but Prompto’s stillness unnerved him. Noctis wanted to see him awake and grinning, commenting on how gross Noctis’ hair was and how he should hop in the shower before Gladio hogged all the hot water. At the very least, he wanted Prompto to twitch and toss in his sleep like he usually did when he felt comfortable and safe enough to have dreams.

But Noctis would have to satisfy himself with the fact that Prompto was warm and okay and in his arms for a little longer.

A sudden gurgle vibrated against his hand, nearly causing Noctis to snort. That helped reassure him things were moving back towards normal, though he also remembered his own gnawing hunger now that battle adrenaline and his more intense worries for Prompto had started to pass. He half-wished they’d been able to stop at a fancier hotel. What he wouldn’t give for some decent room service so he wouldn’t have to move from Prompto’s side.

Ignoring his hunger, Noctis pressed a little bit closer, until his lips nearly brushed the fair, delicate hairs on the back of Prompto’s neck. Though his eyes blurred a little, unable to focus properly thanks to the proximity, Noctis could still spot the clusters of freckles trailing up his spine. Jeez. Prompto really was _covered_ in them.

He wondered how many he had in total. If given the chance he might be able to give an educated guess. There wasn’t much more of Prompto he hadn’t already seen. All that really remained were the areas roped off by those nagging feelings he’d been putting off until slammed breathless with the reality that someday there might not be more time.

Noctis breathed in deeply, finally resigned to the fact that he’d be staying put here the rest of the night. He carefully untucked the sheets from his side of the bed and slipped underneath them, now fully able to press up against Prompto from knee to chest as they both lay cocooned under blessedly warm covers. He rested his head back against the pillow, again returning his lips to the nape of Prompto’s neck.

This time, Noctis dared to leave a gentle kiss just below the ear, where he could feel a heartbeat.


	8. A Heart Full of Love and a Head Full of More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis helps Prompto get the perfect shot during a quiet moment exploring nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff to round out the week! Hope you guys enjoy a nice moment between our boys! :)

They parked in the haven just as the sunlight started to noticeably descend in the sky, sending long shadows across the fluttering grass. Cool breeze ruffled Noctis’ hair as he hopped out of the car and stretched his arms up above his head. The welcome calm had him feeling much better after the somewhat jostling drive. With the sun drifting down and the air soft and soothing, it felt the perfect time to take a nap.

But Prompto had a different plan, and when he jumped out of the car and circled over to Noctis’ side, their arms quickly linking together, the prince knew he’d have to put off sleep just a bit longer.

“Dude, the view from up there’s got to be _amazing_ ,” Prompto chirped as he pointed towards a large rocky hill hanging over the northern point of the haven. “Care to join?”

“You two gonna help set up before you go running off, or what?” Gladio broke in, tone gruff but humored as he crossed his arms over his chest. Noctis soured at the knowing look in his shield’s eyes. _Please_. He just wanted to give Prompto what he wanted. No _ulterior_ motives.

“Aww, come on,” Prompto protested, snagging his camera from the backseat. “Promise, I _just_ wanna see what it looks like from up there. We’ll be back in just a sec!”

“Yeah,” Noctis lifted his hand to push forward, towards the hill and away from Gladio’s—and now Ignis’—smirking grins. “We won’t be gone long.”

He knew neither of them believed him. Thankfully Prompto just trundled on ahead, blissfully unaware of the looks exchanged between the prince and his entourage.

Scaling the hill ended up a little more difficult than it looked, with a hair more rock-scrambling than either of them had probably anticipated. Noctis would _really_ need that nap after this, but he kept pushing forward, trailing Prompto just in case he slipped in his excitement to get to the top.

Finally, they made it all the way up, after Noctis gave in and shoved a suddenly hesitant Prompto up and over the last rock. The blonde had flushed for a moment, hand clapped over his backside where Noctis’ palms had been just a moment earlier, before reaching down to pull the prince up with him.

“Whew… “ Prompto wiped his hand over his brow before hopping to his feet, hefting the camera that’d inexplicably managed to avoid falling and breaking during the climb back into his **main hand** as he started strolling around the top of the hill in a wide circle. Noctis felt content to sit and catch his breath for a moment, tipping back his chin. Up here the warm breeze blew a little harsher, sending his hair and clothes aflutter as it cooled the sweat on his skin.

After awhile Noctis noticed Prompto favoring the view facing west, where the falling sun tinged the clouds near the horizon a gentle peach. He pushed himself up to his feet, making his way over as he took in the view himself. Everything down below looked small enough that he felt a little lofty, in their own little world, but not so much that all the details blurred into each other, becoming indistinct. He could see the shadows in the trees between the leaves and the path the Regalia’s tires had worn into the grass and even the glint of the tentpoles Gladio shouldered as he picked a proper place to sleep.

“Hah. Wow. It’s kind of high, isn’t it?” Prompto had shied away from the very edge of the cliff, though he now shuffled his boots in place like he wasn’t sure whether he should try getting closer again. Noctis noted his uncertainty, carefully moving over to stand behind his boyfriend as he tried to weigh the risks of the perfect shot. 

“Need some help there?” He said slowly, not wanting to startle Prompto into losing his balance. The last thing they needed on such a quiet day was an easy-to-avoid emergency.

Prompto glanced away from the viewfinder and back at him, raising his eyebrow.

“No offense, dude, but what do you really know about cameras?”

“Enough from watching you.” Noctis settled one hand against his boyfriend’s hip, feeling where Prompto’s shirt had rucked up from his waistband during their hike. “But that’s not exactly what I meant.”

His other hand snaked around Prompto’s waist until his forearm pressed against his stomach, other hand quickly following suit into a comfortable hold around his boyfriend’s middle. They pressed up tight against one another, closer than Noctis had allowed for a couple days now thanks to Ignis and Gladio’s sudden interest in what was going on between him and Prompto. It wasn’t like he was _ashamed_ of his feelings, but…well…

He just kind of _preferred_ a little privacy. Just like the kind they had now, as he held Prompto close and carefully helped him walk back over to the edge of the cliff.

He felt Prompto’s stomach twitch nervously beneath his crossed arms, body a little stiff as they both inched closer to the sudden drop. He heard Prompto swallow audibly when the ground sloped downwards beneath the very tips of his boots. There Noctis stopped. 

“Right. Think you can get the perfect shot that way?” He murmured, realizing his lips breathed onlyhairsbreadth away from the side of Prompto’s neck. The clouds glowed even brighter now as the sky started to darken around them. Noctis had little more than a layman’s understanding of photography, but it looked pretty good to him. He hoped Prompto felt the same—thankfully, he could hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice when he finally spoke.

“Yeah. Think so.”

Before Noctis could respond, Prompto turned the camera around and lifted it high up into the air, snapping a picture of them together in the lasting blush of the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think! :)


End file.
